FRED
Fred is one of the most popular icons on YouTube. Fred is an incredibly hyperactive, medication-taking 6-year-old boy played by 15 year-old Lucas Cruikshank. Lucas has created dozens of "Fred" videos, including "Fred Loses his Meds," "Fred Goes Swimming," And "Fred Runs for President." Cruikshank claims that he initially created Fred out of boredom over his Summer Vacation. He now regularly posts videos, some of which have received over 10,000,000 views. Cruikshank appeared on ABC News for an interview about his videos, recently performed with rapper Kev Blaze in a music video for "Watch How I Do This," a favorite song of Fred's which appears in several episodes of Fred, and appeared with the creators of the new motion picture, City of Ember to create one of his videos. This publicity he is creating has caught even more attention to his videos, with views soaring in the millions. Fred is also currently #1 subscribed on Youtube with over 1,000,000 subscribers, being the first ever Youtube account to reach the milestone. Fred is also one of the few YouTube celebrities that allows comments. Because of this, he gets over 30 comments a minute. He has over a million comments, one of the first YouTube users to reach that goal, also. It is unknown how he obtained the name "Fred" (most YouTubers with "rare" name such as blue, car, computer etc. are placeholder accounts) but one of the reasons may be his account was made on 1st October 2005. Fred on Halloween was originaly uploaded on another account on Halloween 2006, and then re-uploaded as the current account's first video in April 2008. Fred has also been the victim of a "prank" for everyone to unsubscribe to him by June the 1st. Fortunatly, the prank turned out to be an epic failiure. As Fred has many fans, he also has many haters. =Videos= Season 3: (February 19, 2009-ongoing *Fred Rescues the Neighborhood Squirels *Fred Cooks for Judy *Fred on April Fools Day *Fred goes to the Doctor *Fred Throws a Party *Fred gets Dissed at Bible School *Fred Works Out *Fred Tries Dancing *Fred Sees a Therapist Season 2 (August 21, 2008 - November 25, 2008): *Fred's Grandma Has a Secret *Fred Goes Camping *Fred Auditions For a Play *Fred's Mom Returns *Fred: A Star In His Own Mind *Fred Sneaks into Judy's Party *Fred Tries to Ride A Bike *FRED WANTS TO BE A STAR!! *Fred Runs For President *Fred Faces a Dirty Campaign *Fred on Election Day *FRED on Thanksgiving Season 1: (May 1, 2008 - July 03, 2008): *Fred's Mom is Missing *Fred Meets Bertha *Fred Goes Swimming *Fred On Father's Day *Fred Stalks Judy *Fred Goes to the Dentist *Fred Gets Detention *Fred Gets Bullied *Fred Loses His Meds *Fred On May Day "Classic" Virals (October 30, 2006 - February 10, 2008) *Fred On Valentine's Day *Fred On Christmas *Fred On Halloween 2 *Fred Gets Babysat *Fred On the 4th *Fred Goes To The Park *Fred on Saint Patrick's Day *Fred On Halloween